


Blood Stains and Ball Gowns

by Wrathfulsmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathfulsmut/pseuds/Wrathfulsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a multi million dollar CEO</p><p>Louis' a College student</p><p>And they just happen to be in love</p><p>But unfortunately for Louis, Harry's love comes at a cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me if this sucks

Louis was sat in the living room, waiting for Harry, on the center of the couch, hands clasped in his lap, blank stare. When he heard Harry walking down the stairs he straightened his back and looked towards the entrance of the living room.

“Hello, Louis. Let me see you.” Harry requested, fixing the sleeves of his pale blue button up shirt.

Louis stood, pressing down his cream cable knit sweater and adjusting his skinny jeans. He stood there quietly while Harry judged his outfit.

“Very nice baby, are you ready then?”

“Yes, Harry. I’m ready.”

“Good, you lead the way.” Harry said placing a kiss to Louis’ cheek, hand on his lower back.

Louis nodded and walked towards the double oak doors. They walked to Harry’s Range Rover, Harry a step behind Louis. Harry opened the door for Louis, Louis thanked him and stepped into the passenger seat.

When Harry got in and started the car he looked over at Louis and placed his hand on Louis’ knee, “I don’t want any trouble from you tonight. Understand me?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“I mean it Louis, I want you to be on your best behavior, no outbursts.”

“Yes, Harry. I understand. I promise to be on my best behavior.” Louis smiled sweetly at Harry.

“Good.” Harry said shifting and pulling out of the circular driveway.

 

 

“Harry, how are you?” Jack, one of Harry’s business partners, greeted as him and Louis were ushered into the oversized foyer.

“I’m doing very well, thank you. How are you tonight, Jack?” Harry smiled his beautiful dimpled smile that made Louis’ heart melt – the one that stole his heart.

“I’m great, and how are you Louis?” The man asked, eyes roaming Louis’ body.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Louis replied with a polite smile.

Harry smiled over at Louis and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“So Jack, where’s your lovely wife tonight?”

“I’m right here.” A tall, skinny woman announced, ascending down the long stair case, the three men turned their heads and watched as she approached them, “And don’t you look dashing like always, Harry.”

“Well thank you, Katherine. You look stunning yourself.”

“Thank you. And Louis, don't you look adorable, always good to see you."

"Thank you, you look lovely."

Katherine smiled kindly at him and looked at her husband, "Yes, well, now that subtleties are out of the way, why don’t we make our way to the dining room?” 

Harry nodded his head and moved his arm from Louis’ waist to intertwine their hands.

Jack and his wife lead the way to the massive formal dining room. Louis took in the room, the big double windows on the West wall that overlooked the city, a gorgeous Picasso original hanging on the wall opposite covering the good majority of the eggshell paint. An exquisite mahogany dining table, with a set of eight matching chairs and a floral arrangement placed in the center with an oversized chandelier hanging a few feet above it.

Jack made his way to the head of the table, which was placed in front of a large stone fireplace, gesturing for everyone to sit.

Harry walked him and Louis to left of the table, pulling a chair out for Louis who gladly accepted it.

“Thank you.” He whispered sitting down. Harry nodded and took the chair beside him. 

“So, Louis. You’re in school, correct?” Katherine asked once the salads were placed in front of them.

“Oh, um yes ma’am.”

“Please, there’s no reason to call me ma’am that makes me feel old.” Katherine laughed. “Tell me, what are you majoring in?”

“I’m wanting to go into theater, maybe be an actor.”

“Yes, well he was, but we both agreed that theater was a bit unrealistic for him. So we agreed on teaching. Isn’t that right, Louis?”

“Yeah.” Louis mumbled, rolling his eyes and looking down at his salad.

Katherine raised an eyebrow and glanced at Jack who just shrugged.

“Well that sounds like fun. Are you enjoying school?”

“Yes, very much.” Louis nodded.

They sat in slightly awkward silence, until the main course was brought out, Harry’s blood boiling from Louis’ short response.

“So Jack. Do you think we’ll be able to partner with Malik Industries?”

“I’m not sure he’s a tough one that Malik.”

“Yes, but he’d be a great investment for the company.”

“Jack, I thought we agreed no business talk tonight.” Katherine smiled towards her husband.

“Sorry, darling. Old habits and all.”

Katherine smiled fondly at him before turning her head to Harry.

“So, Harry, tell me, what are your plans for the holidays?”

“I’m going to be visiting my family for a while, then Louis and I are going to see his mum and sisters.” Harry said looking over at Louis who was beaming at the idea of getting to spend time with his family. “Then I figured I’d take Louis on a nice vacation for his birthday, maybe to the Caribbean or somewhere like that.”

“Oh that sounds lovely. And Louis, will you be accompanying Harry to see his family or are you going to be staying here?”

“Um,” Louis looked up at Harry as if to ask for an answer. Harry simply took a sip of his water and winked at Louis.

“I, um. I’m not sure yet.” He stumbled out.

“Well, you two must schedule in our annual Christmas dinner party. It wouldn’t be the same without you both.”

“We’ll be here. And hopefully so will Zayn.” Harry said towards Jack.

“A toast to that.” Jack laughed and raised his glass.

Harry chuckled and lifted his glass to clink with Jack’s.

 

***

 

“Bye Harry, Bye Louis.” Katherine waved as the two men walked down the front steps.

“Bye.” Harry waved back.

They walked in silence to the car, Harry opening the door for Louis, not making eye contact with him.

“I’m sorry, Harry.” Louis whispered after a few minutes of silence.

“For what, Louis?”

“For being snippy.”

“Alright then.”

Louis sighed, folding his hands in his lap and dropping his head a bit.

Harry didn’t speak or look at Louis until they were in bed that night.

 

Harry was on his side of the bed, arms behind his head watching TV.

Louis emerged from the bathroom, wearing one of Harry’s sweaters and a pair of briefs.

“Harry, are you mad at me?” Louis whimpered, kneeling by Harry after he climbed onto the bed.

“Just a bit disappointed, baby. Thought I taught you better than to be short with me.”

“You did. It’s just, I. Um, never mind. I’m sorry for how I behaved, I’ll be better next time.”

“It’s okay, baby. Just going to have to make it up to me somehow.”

“Anything.” Louis nodded eagerly, straddling Harry’s waist.

Harry placed his hands on Louis’ hips, bringing one hand up to caress Louis’ check. Louis leaned into his hand, moving his head to place a kiss in the palm that was soon smoothing his hair. Harry threaded his fingers through Louis’ hair and yanked his head down.

“Ugh.” Louis moaned out.

“You’re going to lay down and you aren’t going to say a word. I’m going to fuck your pretty little mouth and you’re just going to take it however I want to give it. Okay, sweetheart.”

Louis nodded. 

“Good, boy.”  Harry growled, flipping them over so Louis was underneath him.

 

 

Later that night Louis laid there, curled up into Harry, crying.

 

 

“Good morning, Mr. Tomlinson. How did you sleep?” One of Harry’s house workers asked.

“Good morning, Leslie. I slept fine.” Louis responded half-heartedly.

“What’s wrong, Mr. Tomlinson?”

“It’s nothing.”

Leslie looked at him questionably.

“Ms. Landon.” Harry said walking into the kitchen.

“Hello Mr. Styles. Breakfast is almost ready.”

“Thank you.” He smiled, “Good morning baby.” He greeted, kissing Louis on the head.

“Good morning.”

“Sleep well?” Harry asked pouring a cup of tea.

“Very and you?”

“Always sleep perfectly when I have you beside me.” He smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Louis’ cheek, mumbling, “And when I have such an amazing orgasm.” He chuckled, pressed another kiss to Louis’ cheek and went to his study.

 

“Harry, can I come in?” Louis asked, tray of food in his hands.

“Sure baby.” Harry mumbled, busily typing away on his computer.

“Brought you some breakfast.”

“Thank you.” Harry said not looking away from his computer.

“I’ll just leave it here, then.” Louis mumbled, placing it on the table by the brown leather couch.

Harry didn’t respond, too busy typing up a report for his upcoming business meeting with Malik Industries.

Louis stood there for a brief moment then started to walk to the big doubled mahogany doors, he turned around and looked at Harry, wondering where the man he fell in love with had gone. He sighed and walked out the doors, closing them gently behind him.

 

“I don’t know Niall, it’s just like he’s so hot and cold all the time. I feel like I’m constantly walking on eggshells around him.”

Niall and Louis were sitting on the deck in the back garden, watching the snow fall, curled up on the outdoor couch in front of the fire that was built into the side of the stone wall.

“Have you talked to him about it?”

“I’m too scared.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to make him mad.”

“He doesn’t like hit you does he?”

Louis looked down at the mug of tea in his hands.

“Louis! He doesn’t hit you, right?” Niall asks again, a bit more serious.

“He did once, but he was really drunk and was having a bad week at work.”

“Louis that isn’t okay.”

“No I mean I deserved it.”

“What do you mean, ‘You deserved it’?”

“I mean, I irritated him and I shouldn’t have done that. It’s no big deal. He apologized, sort of.”

“Louis, I really think you should –“

“Hello, Niall.” Harry said, announcing his presences.

“Oh, hey Harry. How are you?”

“I’m fine. Louis, can I talk to you for a moment?”

Louis nodded and followed Harry into the back entrance.

“You know I don’t like you hanging out with him.”

“He’s harmless. And he’s my best friend.” Louis said, eyes on his shoes.

Harry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Please. Just, tell him to go home.”

“Why?” Louis asked, quietly.

“Louis.” Harry warned.

“Fine. I’ll tell him to leave, but once he’s gone, will you actually spend some time with me? Like can we watch a movie or like I don’t know have a normal conversation. Like we used to?”

Harry thought about it and nodded, “Okay, that’s fine, but I need to make one more phone call. I’ll meet you in the theater in thirty minutes.”

“Okay.” Louis said a bit cheery, considering he was about to tell his best friend to leave for no reason at all.

 

“Okay, well call me if you need me.” Niall said as he was leaving.

“I will.” Louis smiled and gave him a hug.

 

“Hey, what movie do you want to watch?” Louis asked, standing in the doorway of Harry’s study.

“Um, whatever you want to watch, baby.” Harry said, smiling up at Louis.

“Okay, thirty minutes?” Louis questioned.

“Thirty minutes.” Harry confirmed.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Harry smiled.

“Okay.” Louis beamed before skipping off to the theater.

 

He grabbed a few blankets and pillows from the closet and laid them out on the floor, like they use to do, he set the movie up and waited for Harry.

After forty minutes had passed he started to wonder what was taking so long. He blew it off thinking the conversation was running longer than expected. After an hour he started getting annoyed, and once it hit the two hour mark he got up and went to their bedroom.

He decided to take a bubble bath to pamper himself a bit. Once it was ready he stripped down and got in, he turned on the surround sound – Kings of Leon blaring out of the speakers. He stayed there for a while just soaking, once he was done he got out and put on a fresh pair of underwear.

It was only eight O’clock, so he decided to go to the kitchen and get some dinner.

 

“Hey gorgeous.” Harry greeted, wrapping his arms around Louis’ bare waist, “Mm, you smell delicious. Have you showered?”

“I took a bath.” Louis answered flatly, moving out of Harry’s embrace and put the cheese back in the refrigerator.

“Oh, well what are you making yourself? You know you can ask Ms. Landon to make you anything you want.” Harry said, taking a chip off of Louis’ plate. “And, babe, why are you eating chips, you know this stuff goes straight to your hips. You should eat some celery.”

“I don’t want celery. I want chips. And I’m a grown man, I can make my own dinner. Now, if you will excuse me, there is a recorded episode of the highlights from the footie game that I would like to watch.” Louis snipped as he grabbed his food and walked towards the living room.

“What is wrong with you?” Harry voiced.

“Nothing, I am absolutely perfect.”

 

That night Harry slept on his side of the bed and Louis slept on the couch.

 

The next morning Louis woke up to a bouquet of freshly cut roses and an apologize note.

He smiled and went to find Harry, he wasn’t in the kitchen or in his study. He was going to make his way to the bedroom when he saw something in the theater.

“What’s going on?”

“Well, I realized I blew you off yesterday. And that isn’t okay.” Harry started, stepping towards Louis and wrapping him in his arms. “You’re my number one priority and sometimes I don’t show that, and for that, I’m truly sorry.” He said kissing Louis on the forehead. “I love you so much, Louis, and I never want you to question that.”

“I know you love me. It’s just nice to hear it sometimes.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s shoulder.

“I’ll start saying it more.”

“Okay. And I know your work is important to you. You work so hard, and I love that you’re so passionate about what you do. It’s one of the things made me fall in love with you.”

Harry smiled down at his tiny boyfriend and kissed him, “Now, how about that movie?”

“Yeah. Okay.”

 

“Harry, I’m going to see Niall.” Louis yelled from the foyer.

Harry appeared through the hallway to the right of the stairs. “Where are you two going?” He asked, looking at a piece of paper.

“Just dinner. We’ll probably have a few drinks, maybe a bit of dancing.” Louis chirped.

Harry looked up at Louis through his eyelashes, scanning the boys outfit. “Those jeans are a little tight don’t you think?”

“These are my favorite jeans.” Louis frowned.

“I just think they’re a little too sexy for a night out with your friend.” Harry shrugged.

“Jealous?”

“Your mine, Louis. I don’t want anyone to think they can have you. And those jeans don’t exactly keep the eyes were they’re supposed to be. Or you can just stay home with me?” Harry responded, arms enclosing around Louis’ waist.

“I already promised, Niall.”

Harry groaned, “Okay, but changed first.

“Fine. I’ll change.”

“Thank you, baby.”

“Anything for you, Harry.” Louis smiled.

Harry pecked Louis’ lips and slapped his bum, before Louis made his way to their room to put on a less flattering pair of jeans.

 

“I’m so glad you came out tonight!” Niall yelled over the beat of the bass.

“Me too! I’ve missed this.”

“Let’s dance.” Niall smiled, grabbing Louis from his seated position on the bar stool.

They made their way to the middle of the dance floor, bodies moving to the bass of the music. Louis swaying his hips and Niall grinding on some busty brunette. Louis closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of being a twenty-one year old with no worries, no responsibilities, no rules, just the music and some guys’ crotch on his ass? _Um, what?_ Louis whipped around and shook his head to the tall, muscular man that was trying to grind on him. “I’m taken.” He yelled over the music.

“Yeah? Where’s your guy then?” The man yelled back, moving closer to Louis again.

“He’s at home.”

“Why would he let a pretty little thing like you go out all by himself?”

“He doesn’t own me!” Louis snapped, because well this guy was being rude.

“What a shame. You’re too pretty to be left alone, anyone could just come up and play.”

“Well they can’t! Now if you’ll excuse me. I’m leaving.”

“Wow, not so fast.” The man chuckled, grabbing Louis’ wrist and pulling him in.

“Give me one dance, that’s it.”

“No! Now let me go.” Louis bellowed.

“Come on princess, one dance. You’re master can wait.”

“He isn’t my master.”

“No? I bet he is, I bet you do everything he says. You look like a submissive little bitch.”

“Stop.” Louis said weakly.

“Why? Is it because I’m right? Is it because you actually are a little bitch who has to do everything his master says? Scared you’ll get punished if you don’t do what he says?”

“Please just. Leave me alone.”

“I don’t think so.”

“He said to leave him alone.” A thick Irish accent voiced.

“Oh and who are you? His boyfriend, because really you could do better.” He said to Louis.

“Hey! That is my best friend. Now bugger off you slag.” Louis retorted, pushing the man away and running towards the door with Niall.

 

 

“Hey baby you’re home early.” Harry stated when Louis made his way into the bedroom.

He didn’t respond, just shrugged and walked into the bathroom, shedding himself of his clothes and getting into the shower, trying to scrub away the touch of that sceevy guy and the one line he said that just won’t stop running through his head. ‘ _Scared you’ll get punished if you don’t do what he says?’_ and to be honest, yes! He was terrified. Terrified of being hit, of being sexually abused. _He was scared of **Harry**._

Once Louis felt his skin was sterilized enough he got out of the shower and made his way to bed.

“Hey, babe. You okay?” Harry questioned once Louis laid down.

“Yeah, m’fine.” Louis mumbled.

“Louis.” Harry warned.

“It’s nothing Harry.”

“Look at me.”

Louis did as he was told and rolled over, looking Harry in the eye.

“What happened tonight?”

Louis sighed, “This complete and total asshole made a pass at me and it just shook me up.”

“Did you let him do anything?”

“No, I told him to leave me alone because I’m with you.”

“Okay, then what’s the problem?”

“The problem is that I was uncomfortable. And I’m a little put off.”

“Look Louis. Nothing happened. You’re fine and you know who you belong to.” Harry said, bringing Louis closer to him. Louis curled into his side, head on Harry’s shoulder. “And besides, if you would’ve listen to me and just stayed home tonight, this would have never happened. So really this is your fault, Louis.” He said casually, while stroking Louis’ hair.

Louis jumped forward, looking at Harry with disbelief. “Excuse me? How is this my fault?”

“You put yourself into the situation. You chose to go to the club. You spoke to the man. It’s okay Louis, just maybe next time you should listen to me. That’s all.”

Louis’ face contorted into a puzzled expression, as if he were contemplating what Harry had said.

“Look baby, I love you okay?” Harry continued, “If you want to go out and party that’s fine, but” Harry leaned forward cupping Louis’ face, “I would much prefer for you to stay here with me so I can do this.” He leaned in and kissed Louis, gently. “And this.” He moved down to suck on Louis’ neck. “And this.” He trailed down to Louis’ chest. “And maybe even this.” He brought his hand to Louis’ crotch and rubbed his prick while sucking a bruise into his collar bone.

“Harry.” Louis moaned.

“What is it baby?”

“Make love to me. Please.” Louis whimpered. A trace of need and sorrow in his voice.

Harry hummed and laid Louis softly on his back. He slowly lifted Louis’ shirt off and kissed down his chest, sucking lovingly on his skin. He pulled down Louis’ joggers and boxers, taking his semi into his hand and stroking lightly.

Louis moaned, arching into Harry’s touched.           

“You’re so pretty Louis.” Harry mumbled into the apex of Louis’ thigh.

“Harry.” Louis moaned.

“You’re okay, baby. I’m gonna take care of you. I’ll always take care of you.” Harry whispered, hands roaming Louis’ body.

Louis moaned, breathing getting heavier.

Harry reached for the lube and coated his fingers, gently easing into Louis. “So tight, Lou.”

Louis nodded his head in agreement.

Harry worked Louis slowly up to three fingers, teasingly slow, making Louis mewl and whimper with each thrust.

“Ready baby?” Harry questioned, lubing his cock.

Louis nodded, unable to voice his thoughts.

“Ugh.” Harry grunted, rolling into Louis’ backside. “Fuck baby, feel so good.”

Louis moaned, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He brought his hands to Harry’s back and clung for dear life on to Harry’s muscular shoulders. “Harry.” Louis’ breathed out.

“I’m right here baby. I’ll always be here baby.” Harry whispered kissing Louis’ neck.

Louis whimpered, clinging tighter to Harry.

“Wrap your legs around me babe.” Harry commanded, bringing a large hand to grasp Louis’ thigh. “Yeah, just like that. God you’re perfect, Louis. You know that?”

“No, tell me more.” Louis said breathless. He lives for this Harry. The Harry he fell in love with. The one who shows him how much he loves him, tells him, cares for me, and makes him feel safe.

“Your perfect little body, so tight, so fit. Love that you work so hard to stay in shape for me.” Harry starts, kissing Louis gently before continuing. “Your voice. I love your voice, hearing you sing in the shower or when you’re in the kitchen attempting to cook. The noises you make when we’re like this, all your gasps and moans. God Louis, I just love everything about you.” Harry said, voice turning into a moan towards the end.

“Harry, harry. T touch me, please. I’m so close.” Louis practically begged.

Harry wedged his hand in between their bodies, fingers caressing Louis’ body as he made his way down to Louis’ cock. He wrapped his hand around it in earnest and began to pump.

“Fuck, baby.” Louis whimpered.

“Like that?” Harry taunted.

Louis nodded his head and thrusted into Harry’s fist.

“I’m so close Harry.”

“Cum for me baby. Look so pretty when you cum.”

Harry was working his hand fast, rolling his hips into Louis’ backside. Mapping Louis’ body with his eyes. Savoring the sounds and facial expressions. Soon Louis was cumming, stream after stream panting his and Harry’s body. Harry pulled out and wrapped his hand around his fist, jerking off as Louis came down. He flicked his wrist and came all over Louis’ stomach, moaning out “Fuck baby.”

Harry got up to get a warm towel and wiped Louis clean. After discarding of the towel he laid down next Louis and cradled him in his arms.

“Love you baby.” Harry whispered kissing Louis’ forehead.

“Love you too, Harry.”


	2. Chapter 2

You Pick the Story Line

Harry and Jack are going to meet with Zayn.

Should:

A: Zayn agree to partner and then everyone goes out to celebrate and Harry massively undermines Louis

B: Zayn does not partner and Harry takes it out on Louis

C: Zayn does not partner at first, Harry takes it out on Louis, then when Zayn does partner Harry treats Louis to a trip to Fiji as an apology/celebration 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of this, thank you! I hoped you liked it and please feel free to leave me a comment, rather it be praise, constructive criticism or simply a hello. I love to hear what you guys have to say and I love to interact with you! Anyways, if you enjoyed there is a heart button that would love to pressed and if you would like to keep this in your reach for updates then bookmark it. (:
> 
> Well, now I've wasted another few minuets of your lives. Love you all. xx


End file.
